


Fun

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Shadow doesn't look it but he's having fun





	Fun

  
Fun

  
His plan was simple. After weeks of scheduling clashes, both managed to get a day off from their usual busy routine. Well, Shadow had gotten the day off, Sonic was able to be excused from his everyday hero festivities as his friends agreed to pick up the slack, something much appreciated. Being the world-saving hero had its perks, such as his free entry plus one pass for any and all amusement parks worldwide. Through his years he and Tails had visited a myriad of parks and thus he saw himself as somewhat of a professional on the subject of having fun at an amusement park. And making the experience memorably fun with bellowing laughs and shining smiles throughout.

Yet, even with all his expertise Shadow hadn't smiled once during the visit much less laughed. Upon entering the park Sonic was the main one to lead their activities seeing as asking Shadow led to passive responses of "I'm fine doing whatever you want". It left little in the way for conversation but even simply attempting to speak was difficult as the park was packed much to Sonics surprise. His assumptions of it being near emptied during a Sunday were subverted.

He knew Shadows preference for less crowded settings and had questioned if they should leave for another time but Shadows decline led to Sonic once again leading them to another game booth anxious nerves growing inside. Roller coasters were out of the equation quickly as being restrained led to a near panic attack and frustrated passengers. Shadow was let off the ride explaining when questioned he didn't like being physically restrained his gaze glazed over as though in remembrance of the cause for his perturbation. A past Sonic knew little of yet he understood it was filled with pain and suffering. They continued onto the next attraction, Sonic's attempts at lightening the mood from his perspective did little.

Occasionally long periods of silence stretched between them later to be filled with forced dialogue and trying smiles. The day nearing its end and Sonic was positive the date had been ruined, if not for the obvious lack of emotion emoted from his lover it certainly had been after the rollercoaster fiasco. A request asked by Shadow himself, pointing in the direction of the Farris wheel he asked if they could ride. Sonic with a widening smile, boarding the slightly rocking seating compartment Sonic found himself sitting across from his love.

The stopping and going of the wheel as passengers got off and more entered they, all the while, sat in silence. Shadow remained staring out the glassless window, himself staring to the carts metal flooring just beyond his clasped fingers. He wanted to ask.   
Music slow in its beginning continued and became a serene melody he knew well from past visits. The instrumentals was a signal of the 'rides' start, minutes into the wheels rotation he spoke.

"Shadow-"

"Sonic-"

Both had spoken simultaneously. Both sat in a hushed silence after waiting for the other to continue. Sonic was quick to take the lead in offering the floor to Shadow to which Shadow gracefully took.

"This was enjoyable."

He was shocked, looking up from the floor to his partner who's gaze was already on him.

"I'm having fun"

He was flabbergasted, speechless, Shadow's gaze returned out the window to the ever passing scenery. Was all in his head? He had been told before that he tended to overthink things.

"I'm glad."

He chuckled, relieved yet avoiding the elders peeking gaze his own out the window to the setting sun. Shadow continued.

"Thank you"

A slight rock of the compartment, from his peripheral Shadow's figure, approached then seated himself aside. He could practically feel the heat radiating from Shadow, they were seated so close.

"For what?"  
  
"This opportunity, I've never been to one of these. Honestly, I was a bit nervous in the beginning, thinking I would do something wrong or make things awkward... I'm happy to be able to experience this with you"

Sonic whipped behind himself looking to Shadows downturned face hands fidgeting. He knew of the others more reserved nature, his preference for the sparse and quiet. This amongst other things had led to the other being somewhat inhibited in the public eye. He could easily command a room of hundreds at GUN yet when it came to ordinary interaction the guy drew blanks. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was overthinking this.

"Me too, honestly I was a bit of a nervous wreck too. I thought you weren't having fun"

"But I am-"

"No-yea I know its just...uhm nevermind."

Shadow lied his hand atop Sonic's both knew of Sonic's concerns. His aloof expression left little in the way of connection for his expressive partner. They locked eyes and he smiled as small and brief as it was. Sonic's following blush extended to his ears.

A grasped chin pulled in and lips meeting, Shadow stiffened in stature as Sonic kissed him. Relaxing after his initial surprise and returning the affectionate gesture. Separating after the gentle action, the cart stopped dictating the ride being over. Both stared into one another eyes, Sonic cupping the elders cheek and Shadow tightening his hold on the others hand.

"I'll get better"

The expression now on his love's face was anything but emotionless, a flush clothed his features, brows furrowed in concern and need. Thinking again maybe he doesn't want to share these adorable expressions. They were reserved for him.

The cart heightened then stopped as passengers exited and more entered. The sun long set left a starry sky in its wake. Shadow looked beyond towards them his blush replaced with his usual neutral expression. Sonic followed the train of sight his blush too settled down into curiosity soon to be replaced with amazement.

"It's-"

"-Beautiful"

A peek back to Shadow revealed something rare. He turned away back to the starry scenery, he remained blind to all but that image of his lovers smile of pure contentment.


End file.
